Jack F. Landry
=History= Childhood Jack's childhood was rough for him, even though many others would have like to have it. He grew up in a wealthy family, with his father being a knight of the Silver Hand. His father was obsessed with training Jack from a very early age, starting with using his first sword at the age of five. During these trainings, his father would scold him for not doing techniques correctly, and he would sometimes actually hurt Jack. Jack ended up with a few scars from this as he was cut by his father during training quite often. His father still loved him, but Jack did not see it as that. At the age of 8, Jack ran away from Stratholme, but he did not go far. He stayed close by, by never ventured into the city. Then on the second day of him being gone, he was going to try and go back to his home because he hadn't eaten in 2 days. As he was walking towards the town, he met a group of fleeing towns-folk that urged him to follow them. Jack had not known this, but that was when Stratholme started to fall to the Scourge. He stayed with the refugee's all the way to Hillsbrad, all the while missing his parents. In the middle of the evening, the group he was with heard the sound of screaming and yelling, and so they ran over to where it came from. Jack couldn't see much, but he managed to catch a glimpse after everything calmed down. When he saw his parents there, he was overjoyed and ran to them. He was too busy to notice the corpses around him, including those of two worgen. After things calmed down to almost normal, his parents started to talk with the man that was currently leading the group of refugee's. After the talking was done, he found out that him and his parents had to travel alone, but he had no idea why. By those point it was nearing night, so his family took refuge in a run down house, and they settled in for the night. Jack soon woke up to the sound of growling and yelling, and so being the curious kid he was, he decided to check it out. What he saw horrified him, as he saw no sign of his father, and a worgen that nearly touched the ceiling. All he saw before he ran was the worgen pouncing on his mother, and blocking his view of her. He was just barely 10 feet away from the house before he was grabbed by a man and put on a horse. Jack did not know this man, but he was too horrified to ask. He did not speak during the entire ride to Stormwind, and still did not speak after he was put in the Orphanage. The first time he did speak was 1 year after the incident, and that was so he could explain why he had gotten into a fight. He spent a good portion of his time in the orphanage sneaking out or getting into trouble. Teenage Years After his 15th birthday, Jack started to become more calm and less of a trouble maker, although he still had a habit of running away. He was taught many of the same things as the other kids, but he found it boring as he knew a lot of the stuff already. He had very few friends, and the friends he did have were trouble makers. Once he hit the age of 16, Jack decided he was leaving Stormwind, and headed north. He made it all the way to Arathi by traveling with caravans and traders, trying to get back to the cabin where his mother was killed. He was nearing the run down building, but was soon ambushed by undead Forsaken. Jack didn't know what to do, so he tried to plead for his life, but the Forsaken continued to advance on him. He was certain it was over, but he was saved by two paladins. They returned him to Stormwind, where they found out he had the potential to become a paladin. Jack soon started his training to become a paladin, and continued this under the paladins that rescued him. Adulthood Finishing His Training When Jack turned 21, his mentors had to travel to Northrend to fight against the Scourge. Jack's training was not yet complete, so he started to finish his training under an older retired paladin. He finished his training a year later, and soon shipped north to Northrend. Due to him being young, Jack mostly stayed back in secure areas to help defend and heal. He discovered he enjoyed healing and aiding others much more than fighting. After the war against the Lich King ended, Jack decided to try something new, so he spent 2 years training to ride a gryphon. He spent the better part of the war in Pandaria exploring the lands of Azeroth on top of his gryphon, and he enjoyed it so much that when his friend suggested he enlist in the army, he enlisted as a gryphon rider. Enlistment into the Military When his friend suggested he enlist within the military, he did so as a gryphon rider. Unfortunately he was not able to do so, and instead opted to be a footman in the The First Regiment. He enlisted right after Garrosh was stopped in Orgrimmar, so he saw very little real battle. He enjoyed the discipline and organization of being in the military, and didn't feel like he had much to worry about. He had planned on becoming an aspirant with the Order of Saint Isaac, but that was just before the red portal opened. Red Portal Opens Jack arrived at the Blasted Lands at the same time as most of the military, and by then the majority of it was overrun by orcs. Jack only saw a brief battle there, as during battle his sword was broken and he was knocked unconscious from a hammer. He woke up in a medical tent with a pounding headache, and when he returned to Stormwind, he filed his resignation papers. He spent the better part of the month in hiding, in shame of him being a coward. Eventually one of his friends found him and suggested he joint his regiment that he recently can ahold of. Jack said no, but said that he could stay around and help heal the injured. Jack felt that he was making up for him being a coward, and by then, the 226th Regiment was reposted to Kalimdor. Jack, surprisingly, saw very little combat, preferring instead to stay back and Ai the injured. Founding the Order Eventually, Jack started to settle more into his role within the 226th, showing eagerness to lead the paladin division within it. While not a separate branch or chapter of the Silver Hand, it is still within the Order. Jack worked diligently to get more within the regiment to participate within the Order. Current Goals Jack's highest priorities are listed with the most important first, and decreasing as the list continues. Leading the Order of Triumph Jack's highest priority, which this one is to be expected, is leading the Order of Triumph, the paladin division within the 226th regiment. He puts this in front of any other problems or priorities that he has most of the time. Protecting His Comrades Jack has made a few vows to close friends of his to protect them at any cost, and to ensure that they will never come under harm while with him. He takes his vows seriously, and so that puts them second highest on his priority list. Dealing With His Father Jack's father, Kenrye Taylor has been becoming a problem for Jack. They are near polar opposites, and that has caused them both to forsake each other from their relationship. Since that moment, things have turned sour, and Jack knows that at some point, he wil have to confront his former father. Aiding Ranets in Manners Jack has recently taken it upon himself to teach Ranets Daggerfang manners when it comes to formal events, after Ranets outburst at an important event, and again after another outburst in the square. Jack puts this fairly low on his priority list, as Ranets frustrates him to no ends. =Appearance= Physical Jack is a tall, strong-bodied, and noble man. He stands at 6 foot 1 inch with nothing on, and is taller when he's in his armor. His body is strongly built and fills his height very nicely. His face is also very complimenting of his body. He has a strong jaw and chiseled chin, with carved cheekbones. He is always standing tall and with excellent posture which compliments him well. Armor and Clothes Armor Jack has very little variety in what he wears for duty. His only real set of armor was crafted when he was just a kid, but was renewed and parts of it reformed for his use. This armor was originally his fathers, and it hold sentimental value with Jack. This armor is made with a chain mail under lay with plating in non-limb areas. His shoulder, gauntlets, belt, and boots are all made out of gold plate mail, with some black to add contrast. Clothes When Jack is not in his armor, he is in normal clothes. It depends on the situation, but Jack rarely wears expensive clothing. Instead he opts for cheap cloth pants with a cheap shirt. His more expensive clothing is only used for ceremonies or the like. Weapons Despite his extensive history with finding trouble and being attacked by animals, Jack has very few weapons. He has only one weapon that he regularly uses, while others are just used for displaying in his house. His favorite sword is a replica of his father's old sword that was shattered in combat. It is 2 feet in length, and gleams with a golden metal alloy. He will never carry a shield with this weapon, opting instead to carry a hand-written tome. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Paladins Category:Soldiers Category:The 226th Regiment Category:The Holy Order of Triumph Category:Lordaeron Human